


【偷情】09

by manson



Category: Actor RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson





	【偷情】09

陶阳晚上是在自己的房间睡的。

他跟于筱怀说他要熬夜工作，于筱怀嗯了一声就回去睡觉了，他们的交情实在没好到我陪你熬夜或者我劝你别熬夜的份上。陶阳看着手下的剧本是一点心思都没有，脑子里净是这几天的事儿。这几天人民公仆祖国园丁夏老师跟不用上班一样，出勤率高的让人瞠目结舌，每天闲着没事儿就来剧场“盯梢”，盯得陶阳背后发麻。

陶阳对陈书桐的坦荡让大家很快就忘了那个小插曲，只有夏一凡一个人，穿着碎花衣裳，顶着明晃晃的水钻头面，每天在陶阳和陈书桐中间晃来晃去。

当然，也有不晃悠的时候。

陶阳看到夏一凡的头面晃得闪眼，陈书桐的靴子蟒袍早就不知道飞哪里去了，两个人刚拍完一出小戏，现如今正在后台“打得火热”。他看着夏一凡压着陈书桐，腿间似乎坐着某种运动，发出羞人的水声。那种声音和他跟于筱怀做的时候不一样，陶阳心里很清楚，他面上发烧，满脑子都是于筱怀挺立的那根，握在手上，插在嘴里，还是胳膊和腰间，最多的是在腿缝里。

陶阳落荒而逃。

“筱怀，我今天下午看到夏一凡和陈书桐在后台做了。”晚饭之后送走了过来送东西的齐敏，是她父母要她带给陶阳的月饼，他和齐敏就这么毫无灵魂的和好了，互相拖延乐此不疲。陶阳挑出来自己最喜欢的莲蓉馅儿，撕开掰了一小块儿塞进于筱怀嘴里。最近他俩是真的在磨新活儿，家里的电视也成了相声专场，两人各自的本子甩在茶几上乱七八糟一大堆，于筱怀细心的用彩色的回形针夹陶阳的本子，自己用银色的。

“他就是做给你看的，宣示主权。”他俩瘫在沙发上，刚刚两个人一顿互怼把新活儿整得稀碎，于筱怀最近想尝试走“锋利”路线，奈何陶阳也是个睚眦必报的主儿，于筱怀的“锋利”路线被迫放弃了，还是老老实实的走自己的怂系捧哏路。

“不是，我跟他道歉的时候他什么都没说啊。”陶阳一个鲤鱼打挺跪坐起来，耸了耸于筱怀的肩膀赶走了他可怜的睡意“他也没跟我发脾气啊，还是对我和平时一样好。”

“没对你发脾气那是教养问题，这种事情他要是还能不介意的话，只能证明夏老师他根本就不爱八老板。”于筱怀把陶阳从自己身上扒拉下去，用本子盖着脸找清净。

“那这么看来你对我也太无情了！你起来！我要跟你算账！”

“别闹，再闹你今天就别想睡觉了。”

“我哪里闹了！”

陶阳被于筱怀打横抱回卧室的时候，突然鼓起勇气说“于筱怀，你要了我吧。”

“为什么？只是想试试吗？还是因为八老板和夏老师？”于筱怀出乎意料的冷静。

“因为……我想要完整的。”陶阳没说完整的什么，但是于筱怀也明白，后面可以跟太多的名词了，有可以说的，也有难以启齿的。

“……好。”

他们那天并没有做下去，只是抱在一起匆匆忙忙的睡了两个小时就开始开嗓子排练了。

事情发生在于筱怀出差回来的那天。

其实应该更早一点，在于筱怀不在家的那几天。于筱怀答应了陶阳，会好好学习怎么做下去，两个人关于上下的问题没有过多的考虑，陶阳说他不介意，于筱怀也没说什么。

只是一个人在家的时候，陶阳还是忍不住悄悄地期待了一下。他拿着姐姐送来的避孕套和润滑剂——作为非常注重生理健康的新一代大学生，陶俊鼓励陶阳追求性解放，但是也命令他必须做好安全措施。陶阳一直认为陶俊才是唯一懂他的人，同样的血液给了他们同样的灵魂——追求极致的自我。这种想法是齐敏没有办法理解的，更可怕的是，齐敏也并不愿意去深入的理解他。

陶阳关上了他们的门，齐敏拔掉了门上的钥匙。

陶阳闭着眼躺在于筱怀床上，闻着男孩枕头上的味道。于筱怀每天回家了就洗头洗澡，枕头上总有一股洗发水的味道，他总会把家里的被子拿出去晒一晒，然后让陶阳扑在上面闻一闻“太阳的味道”。

那是螨虫被晒焦的味道，小时候陶俊是这么告诉他的，但是并不影响她觉得这是个好闻的味道，说着陶俊把脑袋埋在妈妈刚收回来的被子里深深地吸了一口。

半梦半醒之间，陶阳听到了门被打开的声音。

“筱怀……”

“陶老师你怎么在这里？”


End file.
